


Dr. Sexy?

by angelsfalling16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor!Cas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Cas finds himself in a hospital that looks eerily similar to the one on Dr. Sexy MD. Then, he sees Dr. Sexy himself, except isn't Dr. Sexy. It's Castiel. They have to find a way to get out of here, but the only way is to do as Gabriel tells him to. Dean isn't sure that he wants to go through with it. At least, not like this.





	Dr. Sexy?

Dean blinks and then he’s suddenly standing in the middle of a long hallway. Someone rushes past him, paying him no attention, and there’s a ringing phone somewhere that no one seems to be answering. He glances around, confused, and his eyes fall on a familiar man, standing in front of him.

Dean’s eyes travel down his body (in a purely curious way, of course.) The man is wearing the same coat and cowboy boots that he always does, but there is something different about him. His hair. Shorter than his usual shoulder length but still that dark brown color.

“Dr. Sexy?” Dean whispers, not as surprised as he should be. This wouldn’t be the first time that he dreamt about this, but he doesn’t remember going to sleep. In fact, he’s pretty sure that he was just sitting in the library at the bunker, pretending to help Sam with research.

The man turns around, and instead of the brown eyes that Dean was expecting to see, he comes face-to-face with much more familiar blue ones.

“Cas,” Dean chokes out, his cheeks heating up.

“Dean. What’s going on?”

“I—. I’m not sure.”

“Why did you call me ‘Dr. Sexy’?”

“Uhh. You just. You looked like him from behind.”

“Who is this Dr. S–.”

“Don’t say it again.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just–. Nothing. He’s a doctor in a TV show.”

 Cas looks down at himself and seems to just now realize that his trench coat has been replaced with a doctor’s coat. He’s still wearing the same suit and blue tie as always underneath it.

“Why am I wearing this?”

“I don’t know.”

“What are we doing here?”

“I don’t know.”

“Dean—.”

“I don’t know, Cas. I was in the bunker one moment, and then I was suddenly here.”

“Same thing happened to me.”

“You were at the bunker?” Dean asks. Dean is pretty sure that he wasn’t there when he left. He would have known. He thought that Cas had been out somewhere, following some lead. He was supposed to call if it was something serious.

“I had just walked in. Then, I was standing here, and you were calling me ‘Dr. Sexy.’” Cas squints his eyes at Dean again.

Dean found that he was unable to look the angel in the eyes. He glanced around the hospital again, hoping that Cas wouldn’t notice the growing heat on his face.

 “Dean, what are we supposed to be doing here?” Cas asks finally.

“I don’t know.” Dean is pretty sure that he has some inkling of an idea, but he is not about to voice it out loud. Not to Cas.

He could be wrong. He hopes he’s wrong, but he doesn’t think he is because the layout is exactly the way that it is in his dreams. The hospital is almost exactly identical to the one in the show, but there are a few differences that only Dean would notice.

Like the fact that none of the female doctors say anything to him while he’s talking to ‘Dr. Sexy,’ but they still take notice of him. There are no patients in sight because seeing them would kill the mood. No one seems to be in much of a rush to do anything. They all seem content to just walk around and talk.

“You’re lying,” Cas says in the candid way of his that drove Dean crazy most days.

He sighs and says, “I may have an idea of what it could be. I’m not certain, though.”

“What is it that we’re supposed to be doing, Dean?” He repeats.

“Playing our part, I guess.”

“And what are our parts?”

Dean shakes his head no vigorously. He can’t tell Cas.

Cas realizes that Dean won’t be able to say it out loud, but if Dean allows him, he’ll be able to read his thoughts.  He raises his hands to hover on either side of Dean’s face, not wanting to do this without Dean’s express permission.

“May I?” Cas asks quietly, in a low tone. Dean hesitates a moment before nodding, but Cas shakes his head. “I need you to say it so that I know that you are actually okay with it.”

“Yes, Cas. You can look. Just—.” But Dean cuts himself off and refuses to say anything else.

Cas hesitantly places his fingers on Dean’s temples and closes his eyes in concentration. After a moment, Dean’s eyes fall shut, too.

Dean can feel Cas sifting through his thoughts and memories, and he forces himself not to fight against it. Dean pulls forward one of them – not a memory so much as a dream he had – so that Cas won’t see anything that Dean doesn’t want him to. There are several to choose from, some more telling than others, but Dean chooses the one that Cas isn’t actually in.

It begins playing in his mind like a movie, and Dean can feel his face burning and hopes that his body won’t react. That would only make things worse.

Cas now knows more about him than Dean wanted him to, more than anyone else does. This is a secret that he has long held close to his chest, not wanting anyone to find out. Not wanting to be judged for it.

Cas finally removes his hands from Dean’s face, and he’s let’s out a long breath but doesn’t open his eyes to look at the angel. He can’t. He can’t bare to see the look of disgust that must be on his face now that he knows.

“We have to do that?” Cas asks. He sounds curious, not disgusted, but Dean still can’t bring himself to open his eyes. “Dean?” Cas says in that low tone that could bring Dean to his knees. “Are you okay?” His breath ghosts over Dean’s cheek, and he realizes that they are still standing really close. Cas still has yet to understand the meaning of personal space.

“Yes. We have to do it. If we want to get out of here.” Dean does not sound happy.

“Do you want to do that?”

Dean doesn’t answer. He does. Oh god, of course he does. He’s in love with the angel, and he wants to know every part of him.

But he can’t. He can’t do it knowing that Cas is only going to be with him because he thinks he has to. That would kill Dean. Dean would rather face a thousand monsters at once by himself than do this with Cas out of necessity.

“I’m not going to do anything that you don’t want to. We can find another way out of here.”

“Do you want to do that?” Dean asks. He doesn’t know why he asks when he already knows the answer. Maybe he’s just hopeful. He regrets it the moment that it leaves his mouth.

“Dean, I—.”

“Never mind. I know you don’t.”

“Dean, wait.”

“Come on, let’s just find another way out of here.” He turns and starts walking before Cas can say anything else.

They walk in silence through the halls of the hospital.. They pass by several patient rooms full of somber families sitting around a bed with an ailing family member, something that’s different from Dean’s usual dreams. Everyone is usually happy in his dreams. They pass an on-call room that is clearly not being used for sleeping. That’s more like he was expecting. In any other circumstance, Dean would be smirking to himself about it, but right now, he can only focus on one thing. Getting out of here.

After searching the whole of the floor that they’re on, they head for the elevators.

“Can’t you just zap us out of here?” Dean asks after he pushes the button to go up.

“I don’t know where here is, and I don’t think my powers work here.”

“A tv show. We must be inside the television.”

“But how?”

“I don’t know. Just get us out of here.”

There’s a ding, followed by the opening of the elevator doors.

“Nuh-uh-uh.”

“Gabriel,” Cas growls.           

“Hey, Cas,” he says with that irritating smile as he steps out of the elevator.

“What’s going on? Why are we here?”

“Because you two knuckleheads need to figure out this thing that lies between you.”

“What are you talking about?” Cas asks. Dean notices that he hasn’t drawn his blade yet, so he doesn’t reach for his own weapon hidden in his jeans either.

“Haven’t you noticed it? The tension that lies between the two of you, the uncomfortably long stares, the deep connection between the two of you. I think that it’s about time that you two do something about it. I’m just here to give you the push that you need.”

“We won’t do it.” Dean is seething now. He won’t do it.

“To do what?” Cas asks, his voice rough and sending chills down Dean’s spine.

“Didn’t Dean show you how this all plays out? He really is a huge fan of this show.”

“We’re not—.” Dean starts. “I’m not—.” He tries again, but he doesn’t know how to finish those sentences.

“Well, you won’t be leaving here until you resolve the tension.” With that, Gabriel snaps his fingers, and he’s gone. The elevator doors slide shut again before they disappear. Apparently, Dean and Cas are stuck on this floor.

Gabriel’s laughter echoes off the walls around them after he’s gone. Dean slams his fist into the wall right where the elevator just was. Gabriel cannot make them do this. Dean refuses. He’ll find a way out of here, and it won’t be by doing what the archangel wants them to do.

“Dean,” Cas says quietly.

Dean shakes his head, his whole body shaking with emotion and his hand throbbing with pain. The pain is a nice reprieve for a moment, though, a distraction from everything that’s happening around them.

“Dean, come here,” Cas says, gently resting a hand on his arm, the same arm that used to bear the mark of his touch. “Let me see your hand.”

Dean hesitates before relenting. There’s no point in fighting against this. He doesn’t say anything as he holds his hand out to the angel. Cas takes it in his and lightly running his thumb over Dean’s knuckles, a blue light marking the trail of his touch as Dean’s hand heals.

“Dean,” Cas says again, not letting go of his hand. “We can do this. We can be together”

“No. N-not like this.”

“Not like what Dean?”

He clamps his mouth shut and pulls his hand out of Cas’. He’s said too much.

“Dean.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t. I won’t. Not here, not like this.”

“Dean, I want—.”

“Not—.”

“Damn it, Dean,” Cas growls in a gravelly voice. “Stop talking for a minute.”

“What? Why—?” But he’s cut off by warm lips that are suddenly being pressed to his.

These lips are familiar, yet not. Dean has spent countless hours staring at them and imaging what they would feel like pressed up against his. This is much better than he ever could have imagined.

Dean sighs into the kiss and pulls the angel closer by the lapels of his coat. This is everything that he has ever wanted, but this isn’t right.

“Cas,” he sighs, pulling out of the kiss and resting their foreheads together.

“Yes, Dean?” His voice is deeper than usual, and the gruff sound of it goes straight to Dean’s groin.

“Why are you—? I mean, why did you—? Just why?” He says finally. Luckily, Cas seems to understand.

“I want you, Dean. I have wanted you for so long. I just didn’t know that you felt the same.” His hands find Dean’s waist then, walking them backward until Dean’s back hits the wall.

He fights back a groan as Cas’ mouth descends on his again. He moves his hands to Cas’ hair, running his fingers through the thin strands that stand up in a mess as usual. Cas kisses him harder before moving to kiss his cheek and jaw and then biting his neck. Dean moans and arches into his touch.

“I must be dreaming,” Dean murmurs. He must have fallen asleep while he was doing research. “This has to be a dream.”

He doesn’t realize that he has said all of this aloud until Cas’ lips suddenly leave his neck so that he can look into Dean’s eyes, searching for something.

“You think this a dream?”

“That’s the only explanation for why we would be doing this right now.”

Cas pulls away, and Dean tries not to whine at the loss of his touch.

“Cas. What—?”

“I’m not going to do this if you think it’s a dream. It wouldn’t be right.”

Dean thinks about it for a moment, trying not to get mad at the angel. He’s only trying to do right by Dean, and it’s one of the many reasons that Dean loves him. With a sigh he says, “You’re right. In my dreams, you don’t usually hesitate.” He adds a teasing note to his tone but also makes sure that Cas knows that he’s serious about not thinking that this is a dream. It just seems too good to be true. He knows that it’s real, though. He can feel that.

“You-you’ve dreamt about this? Us?”

“I—.” Son of a bitch. “I meant—mmf.” He’s cut off when Cas kisses him hard on the mouth.

Cas’ hands quickly find their way under the hem of Dean’s shirt, picking up where they left off just a moment ago. Dean gasps as the angel runs light fingers over his side and up his chest. Cas takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into Dean’s mouth, swirling it around his tongue, tasting every bit of his mouth.

Dean moans and drags him closer his hands slipping around to his back and resting just above the curve of Cas’ ass.

Dean trails his lips across Cas’ cheek and over to his ear, where he runs his tongue around the shell of it before whispering into his ear. “We should take this somewhere more private.”

“Way ahead of you,” Cas says as his grips tightens slightly on Dean’s hips.

Dean blinks, and suddenly they’re standing in the middle of an empty on-call room. Dean smirks at the bed, and Cas’ cheeks turn red as he smiles at Dean bashfully. He’s so damn cute and looks so innocent like this.

Dean takes this opportunity to push Cas up against the wall while he’s distracted and kisses him, running his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip.

Cas allows him access, and they’re tongues roll around each other again, slowly at first, taking the time to learn the feel and taste of each other’s mouths this time. They slowly explore every bit of the other’s skin, anywhere that they can touch with their clothes still on. That is until Cas gets frustrated with Dean’s shirt and yanks it off, not caring that he tears it.

He runs his hands over Dean’s chest, taking in the sight and relishing the look of pleasure on Dean’s face when his hand runs over one of his nipples. He does it again and smiles as Dean sighs, his eyes drifting shut for a moment.

Cas leans against Dean’s body again and pulls at Dean’s ear with his teeth, and Dean moans loudly, glad that no one else is around to hear him. He moans again when Cas drags his teeth across his neck slowly.

Dean can feel his pants grow tighter around his crotch, and he needs to be touched there. Now. He pushes his knee in between both of Cas’ and pulls Cas body up against his, his erection evident against Cas’ thigh.

Cas gasps and bucks into him, giving Dean a bit of the friction that he so desperately seeks. Cas’ hands trail down his chest until they reach the button of Dean’s jeans. He undoes it and pulls them down, along with his boxers, to free Dean’s cock from their confines.

All the while Dean has his face buried in Cas’ neck, sucking and biting and leaving several marks on the angel’s flawless skin. His breath catches as Cas’ hand touches the sensitive skin of his cock for the first time. He sighs into Cas neck and stays there, breathing in the angel’s scent, just enjoying the feeling for a bit.

Cas starts out with slow, gentle strokes, gauging the hunter’s reaction. He tries to commit every sound that Dean makes to memory, wanting to be able to recall this moment perfectly for years to come. And Dean supplies lots of sounds, whines and moans and breathy sighs of his name.

Dean’s breathing grows ragged and harsh as Cas picks up speed running his thumb over the sensitive head of Dean’s cock. His other hand moves to Dean’s lower back, then down to one of his butt cheeks, squeezing it and causing Dean to buck into him.

“Sorry,” he chokes out.

“Don’t be,” Cas says in a low, dangerous voice as his fingers dip into Dean’s crack, the tip of one of his finger’s brushing over his sensitive hole. Dean gasps.

“Cas. I’m not going to last if you – if you don’t slow down.” He doesn’t want Cas to stop, but he also wants to do more than this. Cas understands and slows his movement over Dean’s cock but not stopping completely.

“Dean,” he says breathily. “Do you want to—?”

“Yes,” Dean says eagerly, cutting him off. He blushes but continues. “Yes. I want you to fuck me Cas. Please.”

Cas moans, and Dean kisses him hungrily, unable to get enough.

Cas removes his hand from Dean’s ass and pulls something out of his pocket. Dean pulls out of the kiss to see what it is, then lifts his eyes back up the angel, raising a brow at him.

“So, you just happened to have lube with you?”

“No,” he says bashfully, his cheeks turning red. “It just kind of appeared in my pocket earlier.”

“Gabe,” Dean hisses. Although, he can’t find it in him to be too mad at the archangel.

Cas coats his fingers in the lube and returns his hand to Deans ass. He runs his finger around Dean’s hole slowly, adding light pressure. Dean arches into him, his breathing becoming short. He tugs at Cas’ hair as he slowly slips one finger into Dean. He waits until Dean has relaxed before he starts to move it, stretching him out.

He keeps up the slow movement of his other hand on Dean’s cock, trying to distract him with this pleasure as he adjusts to Cas’ finger inside of him. Dean moans, and his teeth bite down into Cas’ shoulder. Cas turns and kisses Dean’s cheek before removing his hand from his cock so that he can explore Dean’s freckled skin some more.

Dean moans again and shifts his hips so that his crotch rubs against Cas’ clothed erection. Cas moans, giving Dean the reaction that he was hoping for.

“You’re wearing too much clothing,” Dean growls into his ear as he begins removing Cas’ belt.

Cas starts to remove the doctor’s coat with his free hand, still moving two fingers in and out of Dean’s hole, but Dean stops him.

“Would you, um, keep it on?” Dean asks bashfully, staring at the floor as his face turns a bright red.

“If that’s what you want.”

Dean nods, still staring at the floor, embarrassed. Cas places one of his (unlubed) fingers under Dean’s chin and gently pushes it up so that his green eyes meet Cas’ blue ones. Cas smiles slowly at him before kissing him softly.

“I’ll keep it on for you,” he murmurs against Dean’s mouth.

“Thank you,” Dean sighs quietly.

Cas snaps his fingers, and the shirt he was wearing disappears, but the coat and tie remain. Dean pulls on the end of Cas’ belt so that it slowly slips out of the loops of Cas’ pants. He grinds against him once more before he starts to toy with the button of the pants, the tips of his fingers just grazing beneath the waistband of his pants, teasing the angel.

Getting an idea, Dean reluctantly pulls away from Cas’ hand, and he feels the loss of his fingers immediately. Cas uses this opening to flip them so that Dean is the one against the wall now. He pushes his body up against Dean’s, but Dean isn’t having any of it. It’s his turn to have his fun with Cas now. He slips his fingers back into the waistband of Cas’ pants, still teasing him.

“Dean,” Cas groans as he places one hand on the wall beside Dean’s head and bows his head.

Dean can feel Cas finally losing some of his calm control, giving into his obvious want. Smiling, Dean unbuttons his pants for him and pulls down the zipper slowly, loving the way that Cas’ breath grows shallower against his ear.

Dean slips his hand into Cas’ pants and palms his erection through his boxers, and Cas’ head falls onto Dean’s shoulder as he tries to bite back a moan. Dean starts moving his hand slowly up and down as Cas’ dick grows impossibly harder.

“Hnngg,” Cas moans against Dean’s neck. He starts to suck there, nipping lightly, marking Dean as his. There’s no way that Cas is ever letting anyone else touch his hunter after this. Dean is his, and their bond is impossible to break.

Suddenly, Dean’s hand is gone from Cas’ pants, and his hands are on Cas’ hips instead pushing him back a little so that he can kneel down on the floor in front of him. He tugs on Cas’ dress pants, pulling them down along with his boxers.

“Dean, what are you—?” Cas begins, but it turns into a gasp when Dean leans forward and licks the slit of his crown, sucking off any precome.

His hands rest on Cas’ thighs now, only touching his cock with his lips and tongue. He runs his tongue achingly slowly around the tip before closing his mouth around Cas. Hollowing his cheeks, he takes him in as far as he can, sucking back off slowly, twirling his tongue as he goes. He goes down again and manages to take in more of Cas than before, Cas’ cock hitting the back of his throat. He pulls back off again as Cas moans above him before starting a steady pace.

One of Cas’ hands finds Dean’s hair, tangling there while the other remains on the wall, holding him up but threatening to slip because of the lube that is still on his fingers.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas moans, and Dean hums around him, sucking harder. “Dean,” Cas breathes, his voice even lower than usual. “I can’t-. You should stop.”

Realizing what he means by this, Dean pulls off slowly, giving his slit one last lick before smiling up at Cas, whose eyes are almost full black with lust and desire. He’s breathing hard as he just stands there for a moment, trying hard not to come just from Dean’s mouth. He has to hold on a little while longer. He _wants_ to hold on. Until he can get inside of Dean, fucking into him hard and fast.

He grabs the base of his cock, stopping himself from coming just from the thought of fucking Dean.

“Bed,” Cas growls, eyes hooded with desire, and Dean obeys, eager to get on with it.

Cas kicks his pants the rest of the way off along with his shoes, leaving him in just the coat and tie, before following Dean to the bed, where he is sprawled out and slowly stroking himself, waiting for Cas.

Cas crawls in between Dean’s leg and slides two fingers into him instantly, making sure that Dean is stretched out enough.

“I’m good,” Dean whimpers, ready to get on with it already, but Cas ignores him, knowing that Dean wouldn’t admit it if Cas hurt him during this, so Cas wants to ensure that Dean will be ready to take him.

Adding a third finger, he pushes in deep, hitting that spot that causes Dean to become a moaning mess. Cas pulls out and slides back in quickly, hitting that spot again. Dean’s back arches up off the bed, and his hands grasp at the sheets.

“I’m good, Cas. Just. Just come on.”

“Are you sure you want this?” Cas asks once more. He has to be sure.

“YES. Fuck yes, Cas. Now, fuck me already.”

Cas can’t suppress the moan that escapes him at Dean’s words. He has wanted this for so long, and he never thought the hunter would want it, too. He could never let himself hope for this, for such a close connection with anyone.

Cas slides his fingers out of Dean’s ass, leaving him feeling achingly empty. He grabs the lube again and starts to slick himself up, but Dean knocks his hand aside and starts stroking him quickly, thumb rubbing over the slit with each pull. Cas starts making delicious noises that Dean never wants to forget.

“Eager much?” Cas gasps between groans.

“Yes,” Dean groans back. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Cas gasps, surprised at his words, even though he shouldn’t be. He should have known. He leans down and kisses the green-eyed man underneath him. The man that he loves, that he has loved for so long.

He doesn’t say this out loud. He doesn’t think Dean is ready to hear it, but it’s all true. And someday, he will tell him.

The kiss is messy, both of them too hungry for what they’re about to do to line up their lips perfectly.

Dean finally lets go of Cas’ cock and hooks his legs around the angel’s waist pulling their crotches together so that their erections rub against each other.

“Cas,” Dean moans into the angel’s – his angel’s – mouth.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Fuck me. Please,” he adds, his voice gruff.

Cas kisses him once more before pulling back and repositioning his cock so that it lines up with Dean’s gaping hole. He doesn’t push in immediately, which causes Dean to buck his hips up trying to get Cas to do something.

“Patience,” Cas whispers, even though he can just barely manage to keep himself from thrusting into Dean fully in one go.

“Fuck me,” Dean hisses back.

Cas holds Dean underneath his knees so that he can hold him up and access his hole better. He pushes in slowly only going in an inch before stopping, giving Dean a chance to adjust to this intrusion. Cas tries not to move until Dean nods, telling him to keep going. He continues to push in slowly, inch by inch, listening to Dean’s sounds of pleasures. Cas groans and pauses to try to get a grip on his breathing when his cock is fully enveloped by Dean’s ass.

“You okay?” he asks Dean, running a gentle hand down the side of the hunter’s face.

He nods. “Yes. You can move now.” He’s beginning to understand that Cas needs these confirmations before he can continue. He needs to make sure that he isn’t going to hurt him. He cares.

Cas does as he says, sliding out and thrusting back in, slowly at first. Dean reaches with his hands until he finds purchase on Cas’ back, digging his nails in and causing Cas to moan and thrust into him harder, just as Dean wanted.

“Faster, Cas,” Dean moans, and Cas obliges, finally done with the teasing.

He fucks hard into the hunter, watching as his green eyes flutter shut, and he moans with open pleasure.

“Yes, Cas. Right there. Harder. Fuck. _Castiel_. _Fuck_.” Every word washes over Cas, sending shivers down his spine, and he knows that he won’t last much longer. He reaches for Dean’s cock and begins jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

“Cas,” Dean moans again. “I’m going to–AH! I’m going to come.”

“Come for me, Dean,” Cas growls, and he does, his back arching up off the bed, his come shooting out in stripes across both of their stomachs.

His ass clenches around Cas’ cock still inside of him, and after a couple of more thrusts, Cas is coming, too, moaning out Dean’s name loudly.

As they both come down from their orgasms, Cas slowly slides out of Dean, leaving him feeling empty but sated. He releases Dean’s legs and moves to lie next to the hunter on the small bed.

Dean wants to pull the angel into his arms, but they’re both covered in his come.

“We should clean up,” Dean says even though he’s too tired to move.

“I’ve got it,” Cas says, and with a snap of his fingers, the mess disappears. He doesn’t bother trying to dress them, though.

Smiling, Dean pulls Cas into his arms and places a kiss in his hair.

“Mmm,” Cas sighs, snuggling up against him. They lie like that together for a while, resting. Then, Cas breaks the silence.  “What now?” He asks.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“How do we get out of here?”

“We could probably just leave now that we’ve done what Gabe wanted. But we don’t have to yet,” he adds as the angel starts to sit up. He tugs on the angel’s tie, pulling him back down on the bed. “We could stay and rest for a bit longer.”

“That sounds nice,” Cas murmurs as his head falls onto his hunter’s chest. He never wants to move from this spot. It’s warm and smells of his favorite human.

***

“Dean.”

Dean groans as someone wakes him. Sam should know by now never to wake him until he’s gotten enough sleep. When he opens his eyes, though, it isn’t Sam who is staring down at him.

It’s Cas, who is pressed against his side, one arm slung over Dean’s stomach. Images from last night come rushing back to him, and he smiles up at the angel.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Good morning, Cas.

“Last night was…fun.” Cas says, oversimplifying it. Dean laughs, the happiest he’s been in a while.

“Fuck, I love you so much, Cas,” the words just slipping out of his mouth.

Dean’s eyes widen in horror at the realization of what he just said. He meant it, but he hadn’t planned on admitting it out loud. Not yet. He turns his face away from Cas, his face heating up in embarrassment.

“Dean, look at me,” Cas says, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. “Dean,” he growls when Dean refuses at first. The hunter reluctantly turns back to him. “I love you, too, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widen once again. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Dean grins widely at him and kisses him. He can’t believe that he gets to do this.

He pulls away, and Cas looks past him and frowns, his brows furrowing.

“What is this?” He asks, picking up a piece of paper from Dean’s nightstand. He reads it, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink before he hands it over to Dean.

Dean reads it and laughs.

_You’re welcome. - Gabriel_

“I guess we should thank him.”

“Why?”

“He finally got us together.”

“Yeah, but he could have gone about it a bit differently,” Cas says grouchily.

“Why? Didn’t you like dressing up as a doctor?” Dean asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Not as much as you liked me like that.” Dean blushes. “I could dress up more often if you wanted,” Cas murmurs in his ear.

“Really?” Dean asks, his eyes alight.

Cas chuckles. “Yes. I would do anything to make you happy.”

“I would for you, too, Cas.”

“Then kiss me.”

Dean does. They lie there kissing lazily until Sam comes along looking for Dean. Luckily, he has the decency to knock and doesn’t see Cas and Dean tangled up in each other’s arms.

“I’ll be out in a moment,” Dean calls, and they wait until they hear his footsteps retreat before they move again.

“What will you tell your brother?”

“Um, I hadn’t really thought about that.”

“We could tell him about us,” Cas suggests.

“Really?” Dean wasn’t sure whether the angel would want anyone to know about them.

“Maybe not everything, but yeah, we could tell him that we’re together.”

“I would like that,” Dean says.

He kisses the angel once more before they stand up to get dressed. When they walk into the kitchen holding hands, where Sam is sitting, drinking coffee, Sam looks up at them, then down at their joined hands, then back at their faces. He doesn’t comment on it, but a small smile plays on his lips as he tells them everything that he found out about the case after Dean disappeared to who knows where last night.

Everything goes along as normal during the day, except that Dean smiles more, happily in love with Castiel. And Castiel openly watches the hunter now, no longer trying to hide his feelings for him. Sam only gets frustrated with them once when he leaves the kitchen for only a minute to go grab a book and comes back to find Dean pressing Castiel against the wall and sucking on his neck.

“I don’t mind you two being together, but _please_ could you not do that where we eat? There are plenty of other rooms in the bunker, including your room, Dean. Use them.”

Dean smiles suggestively at Castiel and whispers something into his ear that Sam is glad that he doesn’t hear before Dean joins his brother again at the table. Sam isn’t surprised when the other two sneak off together later. He really is happy for them, glad that they’re no longer dancing around their feelings for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it! <3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr:
> 
> main blog - @angelsfalling16  
> spn blog - @cas-fell-for-dean


End file.
